Rebel Heart
by FeelTheLight
Summary: Regency era AU. For an unmarried muggle and woman Sophia has done well to keep her free spirited life. But she is in love with her childhood friend George Weasley and discovers that her sister has practically sold her into marrying Draco Malfoy. She must escape, but does that mean leaving everything she loves?


While most women spent their afternoons in stuffy classrooms or hosting tea for guests, Sophia Moorland was running at a breakneck speed, her faerie Flora at her shoulder. Once she reached the top steps of her family manor, she heaved a sigh of exhaustion and turned to look behind her. Her best friend since childhood, George Weasley, face glowing with the exertion on exercise, was catching his breath and smiling broadly. After catching his breath he asked, "alright, where is it, then?"

From behind her back Sophia produced the cloth everyone was supposed to find and bring back to base. She went back down the steps and tossed it to him, which he used to wipe his forehead. "Good thing Cordelia is entertaining. She'd go mental at the sight of us." Indeed, even as a muggle, Sophia was of an upper class and being covered in sweat, dirt, and scratches from their game would have her screaming. She was Sophia's older sister, and when their father passed she and her husband took over the estate. Cordelia despised the fact that her younger sisters still spent her time with the likes of the Weasleys and other members of the working class. That was why they spent as much time as they could together while Cordelia was away doing whatever it was she did with her time.

"Think she'll ever get tired of trying to control your life?"

"She has nannies taking care of her children, she doesn't work, what else is supposed to do with her life?" They loved each other once, but as Cordelia grew older she found her sister a nuisance and merely tolerated her, especially since she married at eighteen to a prominent pureblooded wizard. At 28 she was a mother of two sons and had uprooted her life in the Slytherin region back to the Gryffindor region to take over certain financial affairs. It was like Sophia needed her guidance, she was 23, had received the best education and lived in a manor with the best guards, charms, and enchantments galleons could buy. She had a feeling her being here was to find a marital match for her "wayward sister". Sophia hardly thought spending her days reading and being out of doors wayward. Well, there were her biweekly gambling parties, but nobody knew about those, not to mention she pocketed the money she won.

The two friends shared a laugh at that, but George stopped abruptly, "Sophia."

"What?" She recovered and followed his gaze. There was a chaise and four by the houses stables; where horses or unicorns would be there was nothing but since the reins and haulsters were in midair it was clear the carriage was pulled by thestrals. The carriage held the shining green and silver emblem of Slytherin, but they didn't own thestrals so that alone let Sophia know it wasn't her sister and brother-in-law's.

"Slytherin."George's voice took on a darker tone, Flora seemed to sense the uneasiness of the situation and hid in one of the pockets of Sophia's dress. While there was general piece in each of the four Regions, Slytherin was notorious for stirring the pot now and then; especially during the Great War decades ago.

"Hmm, now I'm intrigued. Cordelia never said it was someone from her region."

"It's so weird having a muggle say Slytherin is their home-no offence." Not many muggles were residents there, those who were were either married to purebloods or sold on the black market as slaves and prostitutes. Slytherins were open about such crimes, they had their ways to get away with breaking the law.

"No, I agree." She looked to George and smiled, "perhaps I should investigate."

"Knew you would. See you tonight?"

"Of course." She turned to head inside but George caught her hand, her breath caught-that had been happening quite often, she had come to love George as more than a friend and wanted nothing more to have a life with him. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think otherwise and said, "Nothing. Se you tonight."

Stepping into the house she was greeted with the usual cluster of house elves the scuttled around the manor. Vinny the head butler elf took her dirty shawl and she ordered it to be washed before her sister saw it. "I'll be in my room, Vinny. Send Mopsy up with my tea, but other than that no one is to come in."

Vinny gave a low, shaking bow, "yes Miss." The poor thing was old but insisted on still working.

Once she was in her room and changed in a dressing gown she went to the red and gold silk Gryffindor tapestry hanging in her room and waited. Knowing what was expected of her, Flora went behind the tapestry and ran her hands down the wood. It gave a click and then swung inward revealing a passageway, her sister knew nothing about the secret tunnels that ran through and under the manor, and never felt compelled to tell her. Her few friends in the village knew and have used them, she had countless slumber parties with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

Once inside she had goose skin, no matter the weather it was freezing and the paths were dotted with puddles of water, the drips echoed. When first exploring the tunnels she would place her hand on the wall, count her steps; but she knew this place as well as the rooms of the manor now. She made her way to the grate that opened to the drawing room. There was curtain covering it, no doubt pushed aside to let in the glowing sun on the chaise lounge she loved to sit in and read.

"What do you think Lucius?" She recognized that drawling voice as Narcissa Malfoys. The Malfoys were some of the most despicable people in Sophia's opinion, and she wasn't the only one who thought this. Hob-knobbing with Slytherins was another thing that added to Cordelia's nasty attitude, she was sure. What were they doing here? She had known their on Draco, and he was a despicable soul, and from what she's heard he hadn't changed much since they were children.

A clink of china told her that Lucius had put down his cup. "We cannot make any decisions yet. We have yet to discuss a dowery." Her heart lodged into her throat.

 _No. It cannot be._

"I'm sure this is substantial enough for you." At the sound of Cordelia's relaxed voice Sophia shook at the image of her sliding a piece of parchment with a price scribbled on it, sealing her sisters fate as if she were cattle for trade. "Please." She whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"Very well. Sophia will wed our Draco." She reeled from the grate as if scorched and stifled a shuttering cry. How dare she?

"No other offers were made?" Came Narcissa's reply.

"Oh only one." Her sister laughed, "Not even worth mentioning really."

"The muggle and wizard alliance is a fragile one, you should mention every offer to me, dearest." Dearest was the pet name Lowell used when he was cross with his wife.

"Oh darling," she said dismissively, "It was from her little friend, you know that boy who lost his twin brother in the fire last year."

At the sound of their laughter Sophia could not bear it any longer, she flew back to her room, hot tears streaming down her face and the beat of Flora's wings echoing behind her.


End file.
